


Phoenix Wright Kink Meme Drabbles

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles that I wrote for the PWKM.  Prompts are as follows:</p>
<p>Prompt #1: I put on my robe and wizard hat.</p>
<p>Prompt #2: "King me."</p>
<p>Prompt #3: In the new game, Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, the new voice command is in fact "Eureka!"</p>
<p>I wanna see Miles shouting this in bed. 8D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Wright Kink Meme Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. They have not been edited since then.

"Detective Gumshoe." Edgeworth said sternly, his arms crossed and tapping his finger. "Despite wearing that ridiculous outfit, you're still _not_ a wizard."  
  
Gumshoe took off the pointy hat, slumped his shoulders, and with a dejected look on his face mumbled, "Yes, sir."  
  
***  
  
"King me." Phoenix said triumphantly.  
  
Edgeworth sighed and said lowly, "Do I have to, Wright?"  
  
Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Those are the rules, Edgeworth. Now, king me."  
  
Reluctantly, Edgeworth placed the piece that he had claimed earlier in the game on top of Phoenix's.  
  
"Now..." Phoenix said slyly, while looking the prosecutor up and down. "Take them off."  
  
Edgeworth whined. "But Wright, this is _all_ I have left on."  
  
Phoenix leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms and smiled. "You should have known what you were getting into, challenging me to a game of _strip_ checkers." He motioned up and down with one of his hands. "Get to it, Edgeworth."  
  
The prosecutor stood up, his silk magenta boxers being the only item of clothing left on his body. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband and started to pull them down slowly, a slight blush appearing on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Who would have thought that as bad as you are at playing chess, or even figuring out _how_ to play chess," Edgeworth commented sarcastically, pausing in mid-strip, "...that you're such a _genius_ at playing checkers."  
  
Phoenix grinned mischievously and said, "There are other games that I'm pretty darned good at, that you don't know about either, Edgeworth."  
  
Edgeworth smirked. "Would you care to _demonstrate_ those for me as well, Wright?"  
  
Phoenix chuckled and said lowly, "Only after you take _those_ off."  
  
***  
  
The two men were writhing in ecstasy on the bed together, blankets hastily tossed to the side as they focused on pleasing each other, not wanting _anything_ to get in their way. Bodies were slick with sweat and the sound of heavy, labored breathing was echoing off of the bedroom walls as they made wild, passionate love to each other. A low moan was uttered as positions were readjusted, hitting that _perfect,_ pleasurable spot.  
  
And then...  
  
"Eureka!"  
  
Phoenix, still panting, his face flushed from arousal, looked up at his partner and rolled his eyes. "Damn it Miles, this is _exactly_ why I don't let you top!"


End file.
